


Bathroom Spilt Tears

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Loving & Supporting Relationship, M/M, There should be a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Virgil is good at keeping secrets. That much is certain.He managed to keeep his asexuality from his boyfriend, Logan, for three years until a rather unfortunate experience is brought upon him and he must face the truth. Or, at least, face it together with Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Bathroom Spilt Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early June 2019 (which not-so-surprisingly was a really productive time to write for me) for Pride- so, of course, there's ace Virgil. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't write it as Roman, since he's my favourite character and I try to dump on him more elements of my identity- but, hey, you never know  
> Anyway, I'm still very fond of this fic. Maybe it was because it was one of my only fics that got over 100 notes, or maybe it's because there's a supporting Logan that loves his boyfriend unconditionally,,,,
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of sex, crying, swearing probably, making out, kissing, hot and steamy stuff that never reaches the point of sex

Tears ran hot down Virgil’s face, as he held his bare legs tight against his chest and tried his best to calm down his racing heartbeat and to quieten his loud sobs. The sole thought of Logan finding him in the corner of the bathroom, back rested to the bathtub as the hiccups spasmed through his body, made him suffocate the sounds he was emitting with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Logan. His boyfriend of nearly three years.

Who had always remained patient with him, helped him when panic and fear took control of his body, and had let Virgil share his apartment when he got kicked out. Logan who had always been there for him since they had become friends five years prior and had never let him down.

Maybe it was his ability of always being there for him and trying his best for _Virgil_ , that made it hard to believe that Logan had actually chosen him. Someone as broken and flawed and _anxious_ like Virgil Alighieri.

But, now as his hole body was shaking silently, it seemed he had reached the end of it all.

It was like being at the edge of a cliff.

Panic seized him as he looked around at the various options that surrounded him.

The first could be retreating from the edge, returning into hiding and faking. Potentially breaking him as he was forced into acts he had never wished to engage him and was repulsed.

On the other hand, it was like jumping off the cliff.

He could make a gracefully landing, with only a couple of tears that would fall on the ground, or it could be devastating, falling down the terrifyingly tall cliff with branches and bushes and thorns would rip through his clothes and through his skin.

And, as Virgil sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom he didn’t know which was worse.

A soft knock came from the door and throwing a quick glance at the window, Virgil decided that there was also a third option. Fleeing. Using the fire escape route and disappear into the night.

When Logan appeared at the door, luckily wearing some clothes that resembled pyjamas and furrowed eyebrows in concern, made the voice in Virgil’s mind saying to run away only louder. He nearly snorted.

_How could running away make him forget the sorrowful expression on his boyfriend’s face._

“Kitten?”

Although that word, that petname, had been nearly an inaudible sound, murmured as Logan made his way across the bathroom, Virgil couldn’t stop himself from being reminded of the last time that same nickname had been used.

It had been just a few minutes prior, their bodies were pressed together, heartbeats thundering loudly and both barely breathing as they kissed each other without letting themselves back.

Virgil had managed to convince himself that it was like making out, that it was okay, something he had already experienced and shouldn’t fear.

But, then, Logan’s hands moved from their usual spot on his waist, to tracing every single bit of skin he could find. A whimper escaped his lips, which he believed would be enough to stop Logan and his fucking hands that seemed like scorching fires on his skin.

Logan didn’t react as expect unfortunately, and only smirked as he pushed Virgil on the bed underneath them, whispering the petname.

“N-no don’t.”

Logan stopped in the middle of the bathroom, staring surprised down at his boyfriend. “Virgil?”

The man didn’t dare to look up, face observing the floor and letting the tears silently flow down his pale face.

“I- I’m sorry, L.”

Cautiously, trying not to scare Virgil more than he already was, Logan sat himself on the floor, his back too on the bathtub’s side.

“What are you sorry for, if I may ask?”

“F- for running away, wi- with the excuse of forgetting the microwave on and-” he took a shaky breath, eyes closing tightly, preventing himself from seeing the betrayed expression that would come upon Logan’s face once he heard, as he whispered the next few words. “…forbeingace.”

“I think I might not have understood the last bit. Would you mind repeating?”

With a sigh Virgil repeated, his arms tightly surrounding his trembling body.

“I- I’m sorry for being ace a- and… sex repulsed, I’m guessing from how I’m curr- acting.”

The barely audible stammer was enough to make Logan inch closer, placing a comforting hand on the nearest arm. It was one of the abilities Logan possessed: being able to ground Virgil no matter the situation at hand.

“I’m glad the microwave isn’t on fire, although I’d doubt it could. I’m confused, though, as to why you would be asking for forgiveness for being asexual and your own person. I… I’m also confused as to why you didn’t resort into telling me before. Did I- did you feel pressured into having sex with me?”

Virgil turned to stare at Logan, his dark eyes, the same Logan was so hopelessly in love with, wide in surprise.

“No! You didn’t pressure me or anything! I didn’t tell you- well, I tried a few times. I just, there was always the _what if_ …”

“I’d have a negative reaction to you coming out as asexual?” Guessed Logan and when Virgil nodded he sighed, letting his body rest against the bathtub. Gingerly he grasped Virgil’s hand, holding it tightly as a wave of guilt took ahold of him.

“I’m sorry for making you believe I wouldn’t support you no matter what, that I wouldn’t respect you and your boundaries.”

Virgil’s gaze softened. “And I’m sorry for doubting it.”

Logan turned towards his boyfriend, eyes blazing with protectiveness.

“I love you Virgil. No matter what or who you are. I love you.”

Tears began prickling around the eye’s of both men, tears that only began flowing down both faces once Virgil through himself at Logan into a desperate embrace.

They held each other tightly, both basking in the presence of the other’s warmth, a silent promise shared between the two that would last until the stars would stop shining in the sky.


End file.
